The Mute Dragonborn
by xXSniperKingXx
Summary: In an attempt to create a new form of teleportation our young witch accidentally send herself to a new world outside of the spiral where it seems the Hands of Fate have a new calling for her. Now she must rise to the challenges ahead and fulfill her destiny... once again.


**I doubt this is the first story you've read so it should be obvious that neither of the franchises belong to me. My OC Melissa does belong to me though so don't even think about it! Also I want to clarify that my Character is telepathic so use this to help understand some conversations.**

"**Spoken Words"**

'**Thoughts'**

_**Telepathy (words spoken through the mind)**_

Chapter 1

Teleportation Gone Wrong!

Magic, depending on who was using it and how much practice they have, can be difficult to handle, practice and use. Melissa Bluebreeze, accomplished young witch, Scion of Bartleby, finishing her travels through Empyrean, defeating THE Storm Titan and sealing away both grandmother Raven and Spider together with the heart of chaos. Melissa thought to take some time to relax and enjoy herself. She had a personal hot spring in her Sultan's Palace, and with the Spiral safe, at least for now, she took advantage of the peaceful atmosphere. She wasn't going to enjoy the time alone though, Penny Dreadful, her girlfriend, was going to be ecstatic seeing her again.

When they first met Melissa thought the necromancer was clumsiness, but kind of funny and over time the two grew close to one another. One day Melissa took a leap of faith, they both turned 17 and Penny decided it was time they moved in together, not even a couple hours after her proposal and Penny had everything she said she'd need. Despite how shy Penny usually was surprisingly forward when she proposed they both sleep together in the same bed. Not that she really minded, after helping her when they first met in Wizard City Melissa couldn't help but fall for such a cute and shy girl. That being said Penny did have trouble with her necromancy, and would on occasion summon a creature she couldn't control, at least not all the time. Not only that but when she tried learning spells from other school she couldn't get a good grasp of each school's traits and ended up with a little of everything with no real build or strategy to her spells. After a talk with Mr. Lincoln, Melissa got her better situated and built her a proper spell deck. There was still one thing she had trouble with despite everything.

Teleportation.

She could never quite get it right. When she wanted to go back home Penny would, without knowing, use non-enchanted chalk to mark someplace or place multiple teleportation marks thinking she could choose to teleport to any one of them she chose. The concept wasn't bad all things considered which sparked Melissa's curious and creative side. Wanting to look into this herself, she decided to help her girlfriend and start researching this possibility together. That was where everything went wrong, after their research began they used an empty courtyard for their research experiments. Melissa placed five different unique teleportation mark around the room Melissa was going to try activating them in different order while Penny took notes on the results, both good and bad. Activating the third mark caused an unexpected result, all five marks lit up and Melissa was gone. Horrified Penny panicked and ran away to find help from Melissa's staff and faculty.

* * *

Melissa groaned, the back of her head was throbbing in pain. She could feel something binding her hands, she opened her eyes to that they were in fact bound. Looking around Melissa found herself in a carriage with three bound men, one of whom was gagged, in a snow-covered landscape.

"Hey lass. Finally awake are we? I'm not sure what magic you used back their but it seems these Imperials don't want to take any chances with you. Are you feeling alright? You hit your head pretty hard when you were flung into that tree."

His comments confused her, a great deal. Her first experiment seemed to send her to a different world, a rather unexpected result.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Everything was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy." A man in rags cursed at the man who first spoke, he wore chainmail armor and had messy blond hair. "Hey lass, you and me, we don't belong belong here. It's these stormcloaks the Empire wants!" Rags states looking at her. "We're all brothers and sisters in bonds now horse thief." Chainmail added in.

"Shut up back there." The carriage driver spoke up.

"What's with him, huh?" The thief asked casually to the gagged man to her right.

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High-King!"

"Ulfric Stormcloak? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion, If they've captured you… oh gods, where are they taking us?" The thief questioned frantically.

"I don't know, but Sovenguard awaits." He said looking ahead of the carriage. "Where are you from horse thief?"

"Why do you care?"

"A nords last thoughts should be of home."

"Rorikstead. I'm… I'm from Rorikstead."

Melissa watched as their carriage ride into a town surrounded by stone walls. "General Tullius sir! The Headsman is waiting!" One guard called out. "Good. Let's get this over with." An older man called out, he sounded to be in his late fifties maybe. His hair was all white and he wore armor completely different to other soldiers but with Similar colors. Just hearing him gave the young witch an idea, with her skills in telepathy she changed the sound of her voice to the Generals and waited. "Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh, Divines. Please help me!" Watching carefully for an opportunity. Entering the small settlement Melissa noted the angry look from the blond Stormcloak and Ulfric. "Look at him. General Tullius, the Military Governor; and it looks like the Thalmor are with him! Damn elves, I bet they had something to do with this." Melissa zoned out not caring for how sweet he was on some girl and something about berry mead. The four carriages were parked near a stone wall as the bound men and women dismounted.

"What's going on? Why are we stopping?" The thief was worried and rightly so. "Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go, we shouldn't keep the gods waiting on us." The bound blonde replied casually. The thief called to their captors but his words fell on deaf ears. "Step towards the block when we call your name! One at a time." One of the captors held a leather bound book and a quill in his hands while a presumed higher ranks soldiers stood to his right. "Empire loves their damn list."

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of windhelm." At his name the Jarl walked to the left towards the block. "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric."

"Ralof of Riverwood." Just like the Jarl Ralof walked to the side following Ulfric.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No I'm not a rebel you can't do this!" He shouted at them. In an attempt to save himself he ran into the captain knocking her to the ground and ran off. "You're not gonna kill me!"

"Archers!" The captain called, on command one archer knocked an arrow and shot the thief hitting him in the spine just below his neck. The thief screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. "Anyone else feel like running?" The captain grunted standing up.

"You there. Step forward." The soldier with the list ordered. Melissa obeyed and walked toward him. "Who are you?"

Lifting her neck she showed the scar tissue on her neck. "Can't talk huh? That's a shame, for a redguard you're quite pretty for your age. Captain none of the other names match her description, what should we do?"

"Forget the list, she goes to the block." The captain ordered. Several other soldiers looked at her shocked but said nothing. "Captain, with all due respect, she just a little girl."

"I said to the block!" The captain ordered stepping forward and grabbing her by the ice horn on her head. Pulling on it caused it to pop off much to the surprise of the captain, while another ice horn froze back to replace it. Several soldiers and stormcloaks chuckled slightly, with a slight blush on her cheeks the captain grabbed Melissa's arm pulling her towards the headsman block.

Looking around Melissa found the General talking to the gagged Ulfric. Something about him killing a king and then starting some war. She waiting for him to finish before he looked over her and the prisoners she took this moment and projected her Disguised voice to him while keeping her eyes forward as to not cause suspicion while the priest was giving their so called last rights. _Is that a little girl? She doesn't look old enough to swing a blade, what is she doing here with the stormcloaks?_ Her trick worked as just after the prayer started the General interrupted asked her to stop for a moment. "You there, the Redguard. Come here." All eyes went to Melissa as she purposely looked shocked and confused. Lightly jogging to him she looked up slightly to lock eyes with him. "How old are you young lady?" Holding her hands up she showed ten fingers and then seven. "You can talk to me, it's alright." Melissa shook her head before lifting her chin up to show him her scarred neck. "So you can't talk, at all." He summed up, reaching to his hip he grabbed his imperial sword and cut her bonds off. Melissa was shocked to see him cut her binds, with a happy smile she gave the general a hug. Tullius, not knowing how to respond patted her back gently. "You may resume captain."

"Yes General Tullius, first prisoner."

"Here come with me." General Tullius gentle motioned for her to follow. It was then a loud roar was head, it sounded like it was everywhere. "What was that?" One soldier asked cautiously. "It was nothing, carry on." Tullius ordered walking away with Melissa following behind him. Going inside a nearby building Tullius walked to a bookshelf behind a table with a map on showing the province of Skyrim. "Here. You can use this blank journal to write messages." Tullius handed her a leather journal with an inkwell and a quill. Melissa took them happily and bowed at the hip. Just then another roar came, this one louder than the first. "I wonder what's causing that." Melissa shrugged. "Do you know how to write? Can you tell me why your here?" Melissa nodded and wrote down in the notebook. "I'm visiting my grandparents, my family opened a portal from our home to my grandparents but something went wrong and I ended up here."

"Visiting huh? Couldn't have picked a worst time, and a portal? One of your parents a mage?"

"Both are."

"They must be hoping you'll turn out to be a mage like them." Melissa smiled happily. Just as she was about to write something down a loud crash echo from outside, the two of them bolted for the door. Everything outside was chaos, walls were in ruin houses were burning and the soldiers were aimed at something in the sky. The two looked up to see a massive creature with midnight black scales flying through the sky burning buildings and soldiers, setting its sights on Melissa and Tullius it released a torrent of fire upon them. Raising her hand Melissa surrounded the two of them with a fire ward. Tullius, along with numerous soldiers, watch in awe as she surrounded herself in a green glowing aura. Lifting her hands into the air countless sign posts were pulled from the ground, arrows were pulled from quivers and burning building frames were pulled apart, each objects sharp or pointed ends pointed at the flying lizard. Pushing her hands forwards she launched dozens of projectiles at it, most of them making contact with its scaly hide but one a few of the objects punched through. It roars in annoyance rather then pain, soaring through the air it continued the relentless attack on the town.

"Hey!" Tullius called her amidst the chaos. "Get out of Helgen! Meet up with me in Solitude! Get to the keep and see if you can find a way out, understand?!" Pointing at the keep not to far from them. Melissa nodded and made a beeline for the keep. Inside she looked around the room she was in, basic wood furniture, a shelf, nothing in the room she could use. In the next room she found the corpse and a man dressed the same as the soldiers fighting with General Tullius. His body was still warm, with her knowledge in necromancy she brought life into the man's body. His skin drained of its pink color and now was pale white, gasping the man shot up nearly hitting heads with Melissa, he looked around with glowing blood red eyes. "What happened?! Is that thing still attacking?!" Melissa nodded and pointed further into the keep. "That leads further into the keep." She nodded and waved for him to follow. "Wait I need to find a weapon." He said climbing to his feet. Snapping her fingers Melissa brought a weapon she held in her inventory. A one handed sword, called Sword of the Silent knight, she hadn't used it in a while and didn't mind loaning it to him. She whistled to him while holding out the sword. He looked up from the barrel he stood at and saw the weapon. "Oh, that works."

Taking the sword he gave it a test swing. "Let's go. I'll follow your lead." Melissa nodded, opening the next door only to find it locked. "You wouldn't know how to pick a lock would you?" The soldier asked and Melissa shook her head. Stepping back from the door she held her open palm out to the door, clenched her fist and pulled back, ripping the wood door from its hinges. The soldier his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "I… guess we go forward then." The two headed down the stairs to a torture room, there was evidence of a battle within the room, two soldiers and a single Stormcloak. "Damn stormcloaks!" The soldier growled seeing two of his fallen comrades. Much like the first soldier they were still warm but they lost too much blood, she created a black orb surrounded by a green aura in her hand and the two fallen soldiers gasped as the got off of the floor. "What in the world happened? I remember being stabbed and then… I can't remember." The torturer groaned leaning on the counter, patting his body the elderly man found a cut on his torso. "What's this? A cut? No it's a stab wound!" his thoughts trailed off as he saw the soldier beside Melissa. By the divines… boy your eyes! They're a solid red and your skin… you're as pale as death!" He said. "Can't say you look any better old man." The Soldier replied, the torturer and his assistant looked as each other in shock. "What the hell did you do to us kid?" The soldier asked Melissa suspiciously. She sign and grabbed her journal. "You all died, I don't know what your views are on necromancy but I had to do something to save you three."

"Are you saying you turned us into zombies?!" The assistant growled grabbing his mace. "You still have your free will, be thankful for that. Not to mention your now ageless bodies." Melissa wrote. "I would've liked a younger body myself, but I suppose there's no helping that." The torturer said casually. "You cannot be serious! We're undead! The Empire won't allow this!" The assistant was nearly screaming at his mentor. Melissa whistled loudly turning their attention to her. "I understand your concern but right now we need to leave or all three of you are gonna spend the next eternity alive buried under rubble!" she wrote. "As Much as I hate to admit it, she's right. For now we need to get out of here, we can worry about this once we leave the area, get away from the Stormcloaks and that dragon." The first soldier explained. "I don't like this but I'm with you, at least this gives me a chance to settle the score with those stormcloaks!" the assistant added. "Well as much as I appreciate the opportunity I think I'm gonna stay here. Good luck." The Torture master said walking behind his counter. Melissa rolled her eyes, looking to the cages she saw a dead body besides a book and a few gold coins. "If you want what's in there you'll have to open it yourself, lost the key ages ago." Her eyebrows arched up, Holding both her hands out Melissa clenched her fists and used her magic to pull the cage apart granting her access to the remains. The man, much to her surprise, was still alive, he wore mages robes and had an iron dagger on his belt. Closing her hand Melissa blew into her palm and opened her fist creating several ribbons of green light that started circling around the unconscious man. With a groan he weakly opened his eyes. "P… please... Wat..." he said, kneeling beside him she pulled a water Canteen from a pouch on her hip. Pressing it to his lips the man started greedily gulping down every drop from the canteen. Finally gathering enough strength he took the canteen and finished off what remained inside, with one final gulp he gasped for air, handing back an empty canteen. "Thank you, you really saved me there." Melissa nodded, stood up and offered the man a hand. Getting to his feet he looked at his former prison in shock. "What happened to the cage?" he asked. At this point the first soldier spoke. "That would be her, she used her magic and, quite literally, pulled the cage apart."

The man looked at Melissa surprised. "Well now, isn't that something. Maybe after we get out of here you can show me a thing or two eh? Name's Imuses Matori by the way." he offered her a hand. Opening the journal to the first page she showed her name before shaking his hand. "Can't talk eh? That's unfortunate, but never mind that for now. Let's get out of here." Leading her group of four Melissa found a hole in the back of the cell block, it went into a cave system, the group continued onward encounters numerous groups of Stormcloaks locked in combat with other soldiers who were likewise trying to find a way out of the keep, though she would rescue the soldiers she thought against helping the rebels too. She didn't want them fighting each other while they tried to escape. In the end their group of four then turned to nine, although suspicious about the first soldier and the assistants appearance they agreed to get out of the cave first and ask once they were outside. Continuing on past the remains of the rebels they found themselves going back into a natural cave system where a nest of spiders lay. Despite their appearance melissa noticed that they were by no means tough and surprisingly fragile, though what they lacked in strength them seemed to make up for in numbers. Having gone through nearly two dozen the group moved further into the cave to an area devoid of webs, Imuses had commented on Melissa's bravery against the arachnids, quoting that most girls her age would have screamed in fear. She had no fear of spiders, she fought against, and defeated, the spider queen herself. Morganth. However now they were faced with undead, or Draugr as the rest of the group had called them. Thankfully with only a handful of Draugr in total they all could feel a breeze from within the cave. "That's got to be an exit!" A female archer called about to run ahead. She was stopped dead in her tracks, Melissa's hand on her torso. "What? We're almost out of here lets-" she was interrupted by a roar, the roar of a more common animal thankfully. "Woah, hold on. There's a bear in here." The first soldier explained quietly. "We can take one bear, there are nine of us here!" The Assistant exclaimed, Getting several of the others to agree with him. "IF there's only one bear, there could be more up ahead that we don't see." To this several others agreed. Melissa shook her head as the eight of them argued, she went around the bend to see a single bear with a brown fur coat. It was eating what little remained of an animal, likely a deer. She stepped forward projecting her voice to the creature.

_Hello there. _She said calmly. The bear looked to her and growled defensively. _It's okay, we just want to get by and out of this cave. _The growl lightened up a little bit, but remained defensive. _You look hungry, and that deer is long since eaten._ Putting her hands together she created a gentle green orb in her palms, this orb turned into a large salmon about 20lbs. Holding the Salmon above her hands with telekinesis, the bear looked mesmerized by the fish and walked up to her taking it in it's mouth. Holding the fish, Melissa started rubbing behind the bears ears and its chin. Walking away with the fish Melissa turned to see the other eight staring in shock at what they'd just seen. Chuckling to herself Melissa gestured for them to follow while she went to the light at the caves entrance. Quickly they all passed the bear who happily ignored them while she ate. Finally the nine of them made it outside, in the distance Melissa saw the Black scaled creature, which she could only identify as a dragon, off in the distance. "That creature isn't still hanging around is it?" one of the soldiers, a Captain, asked fearfully. Melissa pointed to the north where the dragon finally vanish from sight.

"Thank the Divines. Alright everyone, let's rest a moment, gather our bearings and regroup with the rest of the Legion back in Solitude." The captain spoke. The soldiers saluted and started seating themselves in the grass. Melissa, being the kind soul she is, started giving the soldiers some food she had from her inventory. Bread specifically, Golden Wheat Bread. Once again sceptical of the girl the soldiers were hesitant to eat. "By the Divines, thats delicious!" Imuses cried happily now tearing into the loaf of gold wheat bread. Curiously the rest started eating and soon all of them, including the captain, were commenting on how heavenly it tasted or how it's taste was unmatched even to normal bread. The young witch eyeing them confused. After finally having a moment to wait she contacted Penny, who was no doubt worried sick about her. _Penny? Can you hear me?_

_Melissa! Thank Bartleby, where are you? _Penny was worried no doubt about it.

_I honestly couldn't tell you because I have no clue. All I know is that I was almost executed, the town I was in was attacked by a dragon and now I escaped the town via an underground tunnel._

_But at least you're alive! You are alive right, I'm not talking to ghost am I?_

_Do you really think I would die that easily?_

_No you're right, sorry. Can you get home?_

_I can, but from the looks of things I might be here a while longer. I'll be back by tonight, I promise._

"Say lass, care to explain those two?" Imused asked pointing to the two soldiers she reanimated. "They're free willed zombies." She wrote, obviously shaken by the thought he whispered. "Necromancy ain't something you should be messing around with. You have no idea the problems it could cause."

"He's not wrong kid." The assistant said standing behind them. "Necromancy isn't a topic a kid like you needs to study. Whatever you learned I suggest you not use it here, because you could get into a lot of trouble with the locals." Walking away Melissa looked at him confused, a world that looked down on Necromancy? Just where did she end up? "Hey lass." The first soldier said walking up to the two mages. "I never introduced myself, my names Hadvar and I wanted to thank you for your help. You may have turned me into a zombie but you said I still have my mind. So again thank you." Melissa smile and grabbed the journal. "Don't mention it, but seeing as you're a zombie you may notice you don't need to eat or sleep. This is normal. Also I'm not sure how this world's healing magic works so let me teach a spell so you can heal yourself." She wrote while holding her hand up beside the journal. Curiously Hadvar took her hand, the moment their hands clasped together Hadvar's mind was being flooded with foreign knowledge. Breaking away from her grip Hadvar gripped his head, his mind was throbbing trying to process the foreign knowledge. He could feel a tingling sensation crawling up his limbs, looking at his hands Hadvar watched as lightning arched between his fingers trailing up his arms. "Well now, that's different." He stated, standing up Melissa gently took Hadvars hand holding his palm facing up. Grabbing a knife from her belt Melissa placed the blade in his palm and sliced it open. She noticed he didn't wince in pain or bleed, which showed that he was in fact dead. The lightning now arching from his fingers and his arm into the open cut stitching it closed without leaving a scar.

"By the gods, that's remarkable." Hadvar gasped. "That spell is called "Healing Current", a Lightning based healing spell. You can use this on others or yourself. Pretty useful." She wrote Stepping back. "Until you can understand how to cast it on your own use these." She explained handing him three golden cards. "These are called Treasure Cards, one time use magic cards that allow you to use the spell imbued into it." Hadvar took the cards examining them carefully. "So these are like scrolls, only smaller. Never was one for magic but I'll do what I can." Using the same trick Melissa Showed the torturer assistant the spell who had with the same reaction. By this point the captain, who was aware of the soldiers turned zombie, was watching the three of them with a notable sparkle in her eyes. "You're quite talented with magic, the Legion could use someone like you." Melissa nodded her head. "General Tullius said the same thing. He asked that I meet him in Solitude. That is assuming he got out of Helgen." The statement she wrote was a half lie, but the captain didn't need to know that. The sparkle vanished but she did well to cover her disappointment. "The General has a good eye for potential troops. I'm sure you'd fit in well." Melissa figures the captain had been thinking that if she joined their military and they find her talents above any regular soldier or mage that the captain could possibly get a promotion. Only for the captain to get shut down. Suddenly Hadvar spoke up. "Captain, I'm going to scout ahead, the village of Riverwood is not to far from here. I could get there in a short time and see if the village has seen any signs of Stormcloaks or that dragon."

The Captain nodded. "Good idea soldier. As soon as we're ready, the rest of us will catch up." Walking up to him Melissa nugged up while pointing to herself with her thumb. "Coming as well lass? I won't deny the company." At this point Imuses stood up. "If you're going anywhere I'm going too. Besides I need to find a Caravan heading to Cyrodiil." The Captain merely shook her head. "Just get going, we're wasting enough time as it is." Hadvar Saluted, placing his fist over her heart. Turning around he started walking down the path away from the other legion. "Let's go." Melissa followed behind him with Imuses beside her. The three made it a good distance from the group, around a bend and past a few trees when she finally spoke up. _Finally. _She said, her echoing words startling the two. "What in oblivion was that?!" Hadvar asked drawing his sword. "You heard that too? I don't like the sound of this." Imuses added readying a fire spell in one hand with a spell Melissa didn't know in the other. The spell was just a golden glow of light. _Boy's it's just me. I'm right behind you._ Both turn to look at Melissa who was looking at them like they were fools. "Wait that was… you?" Imuses pointed at her shocked. _Yes, and judging by your reactions telepathy isn't a common thing here._"Uh… No… it's not." _Right, well sorry for not speaking up earlier but I wanted to make sure there were not too many people around. Caution and secrecy, you know. _Hadvar sheathed his sword. "You must put a lot of trust in us."

_Truth be told Hadvar I don't, but at least with you I can order you to never speak or reveal my abilities. And with you Imuses, I can always extract myself from your memories making you forget all about me._ She explained walking past the two stunned men. Imuses chuckled nervously. "Th-That's a joke right?" Melissa didn't respond and continued walking. The two looked at each other nervously before catching up to her. "So let me get this straight, you can't talk and you use that telepathy of yours to talk with others but only to people you trust?" _Basically. _That was all a lie, she just didn't trust anyone from their world just yet. "So are you just going to keep using that journal or you going keep talking like you are now?" Hadvar asked curiously. _I'll do what I have to. For now we should focus on getting to Riverwood._ Melissa told them. Snapping her finger Melissa conjured some raw meat only to throwing it into the bushes. From the bushes wolves could be heard growling and nipping at each other trying to get the meat. "Where are you getting all this food and how did you know there were animals nearby?" Imuses asked curiously.

_Where i'm from, witches like me are called Thurigists. Witches who specialize in nature magic, listening to nature's harmonic tone._ The men looked lost. _Alright here, I'll explain, Life is spirit, the force of awareness and existence. It is about constant growth and movement. Practitioners of Life Magic, such as myself, are known as Theurgists, we are typically positive, enthusiastic people who seek to appreciate the simple pleasures._ She smiled stepping ahead of them as she turned to face them. _At times, however, most can be too flighty or frivolous when circumstances demand otherwise. Theurgists use Songs to breathe life and spirit into a vessel. Unlike other magic, which relies on summoning, coercing or beseeching, Life Magic harnesses the power of the Song of Creation to create something new. _Holding her hand out to her side a fallen tree branch flew into her grasp. Holding the branch out in front of her the two men watched in awe as the branch morphed into a small white dove. _Many Scholars believe that Theurgy channels the tapestry of music from which the Spiral was created, and that in echoing portions of the great symphony, a Wizard can bring forth and create Life where none previously existed. _She explained as the dove chirped happily before it flew off then gestured to the area all around them. Facing the two again she held her hands in front of her palms up, in her left hand a small flame burned while in the right an orb of lightning sparked; moving her hands together she combined the two forces in her palms and the three watched as the new element the two made was a brilliant green color. _Life Magic rests between Fire and Storms, for the spark of Life comes from these two forces._

After walking in stunned silence for a few moments Imuses spoke up. "I… that's unlike anything i've ever heard! An entirely new form of magic made from within the destruction school, you could become a legend for mages everywhere!" _I've passed that level already my fellow mage, I'm a Visionary._ She stated believing he was referring to her actual Rank as a witch not just in general. "If I wasn't headed home to Cyrodiil I'd ask to become your apprentice!" Imuses laughed. _I'd turn you down regardless, I already have two._

"That's remarkable, for someone so young to achieve such feats, I'm at a loss for words." Hadvar stated. So _what sort of magic does this land possess? _"Oh, we're here." Imuses said as they approached the entrance to Riverwood derailing her train of thought. "We'll have to continue another time. Come on, my uncle owns the forge. He can help us." The three entered and Melissa took notice of an elderly woman saying she saw the dragon, however it seemed that no one else believed her.

"Uncle!" Hadvar called out running to a building on the side of the river. "Hadvar? What happened to you? You're as pale as snow and your eyes are bloodshot." The Forge Owner commented.

"Yes I'm aware. Do you have somewhere we can talk?"

"Of course come inside." He gestured for them to follow. Inside they sat at any available seats that were there. "What happened to you boy?" The Uncle asked concerned.

"Helgen was attacked. We're only a few, the others will be behind us shortly." He explained. "Were it not for this lass I'd be dead right now."

Melissa held up the journal. "You technically are still dead."

"You know what I mean."

"We don't, what's this about you still being dead?" The Forge keeper asked curiously.

Hadvar sighed. "I'm… undead. The lass resurrected me as a corpse and now I'm a zombie."

The man and his family looked to Melissa accusingly. Again Melissa held up the journal. "He's not bound to me, he's free to make his own choices. Whatever they may be."

"She not lying, there were two others like me back with the others. One chose to stay in the keep and the other will be along shortly with the others."

"Well I'm not sure what motive you'd have to bring back my nephew, but as long as he's not some mindless corpse I think I can adjust." The Forger said with a sigh. "You never mentioned what attacked Helgen Hadvar."

Hadvar nodded. "You're right I didn't. It was a dragon. I know it sounds hard to believe but we all saw it." Melissa nodded while Imuses said nothing and shrugged. "I was locked in a cage and nearly died." "This isn't good. Lass, if you're willing, perhaps you can assist us further. Could you take a message to the Jarl of Whiterun. Let him know there's a dragon threatening the safety of Riverwood. Also, your more then welcome to whatever supplies we have for the trip.

Melissa nodded. "I'll be fine but I do appreciate the offer." She wrote. "I don't think it will be a good idea to leave at this time however. It'll likely be halfway through the night by the time I arrive."

"You're right, better to get some sleep then head off in the morning yeah? The inn is right across the street over there." The Forger explained. "Thank you, I'll be sure to see you in the morning. Also I never got your name."

"It's Alvor." Melissa smiled and flipped to the first page with her name. "Melissa huh? Don't see a name like that too often." Melissa bowed to him, everyone was confused by the foreign gesture but said nothing as she left. With Imus following behind her. Outside Imuses called to her. "Hey think you can show me how you did that lightning thing with Hadvar?"

_Perhaps later, I need to find a trader._ She said only to him. "A trader? There's one right there." He said pointing to a two story building with a sign of a scale on it. Melissa walked to the building, outside she could hear a muffled argument. She entered to catch the end of an argument. A man and woman were arguing about a robbery prior to her arrival, the man Lucan Valerius, explained that their store was robbed but only one item was taken. The item in question was a golden dragon claw. Melissa smiled offering to help retrieve the item in question. "You will? Thank you! The thieves took the claw up to Bleak Falls Barrow though I don't quite know what they plan to do with it." If they took just the claw then they'd only need it for something specific, something specifically within Bleak Falls. "I'll get it back as quickly as I can." She wrote. "Here I can show you the way." His sister, Camellia, called from her table on the opposite side of the room. "Camellia I said no!" Lucan scolded her. " It's only to the edge of town." She replied to her brother. "Wh… No… oh by the Eight, fine! But only to the edge of town!" Camellia smiled gleefully as she grabbed Melissa's hand pulling her out the door. Leading her out of town Camellia walked to the opposite side of town towards the gate to the north. "Look up there." She said pointing to the ruins on the eastern mountain. "That's the Burrow up there. Do be careful."

Melissa nodded and left for the burrow. The path wasn't long by any means, maybe an hour and a half at most. The mountain was covered in snow as she made the climb, thankfully her current robes were resistant to severe temperatures, she came up on an old stone tower with two humanoid creatures nearby. One with green skin and large lower fangs equipped with a mace and shield while the other with a light tan and a longbow. They both wore fur and did not look happy to see her. "Beat it kid. This is no place for you!" The green skinned man called hand reaching for his mace. Melissa whistled and several wolves she'd tamed along the path came from behind her, they growled angrily at the two men. They were unphased and the archer fired off an arrow at her only to be blocked by a barrier. "Damn mage!" The archer called knocking another arrow. Snapping her fingers she ordered the wolves to attack. The three wolves ran forward towards the green skin who likewise charged forward shouting a warcry. Turning to the archer he was getting ready to fire at the wolves. She shot a Bolt of Life at him landing the magic right into his shoulder. "Gah!" He screamed releasing the arrow into his allies shoulder. "It'll take more than that to kill me!" He screamed bringing his mace up to strike one of the wolves. Melissa mentally ordered him to dodge left, the wolf obliged and avoided the strike taking the opportunity to bite his swinging arm. "Damn mutt!" He shouted trying to hit the wolf with his shield. While another leapt onto his back sinking its teeth into the warrior's head. She turned back to the archer just in time to see him shoot another arrow at her. She watched and at the last second dispersed into a swarm of bats that rushed the archer. He screamed in terror as he was lifted off the ground and effortlessly thrown off the side of the mountain. Regaining her form she looked back to the wolves as they were ripping out his throat finishing off their prey. She walked up to them patting the all on the head, one of them whined lightly holding its leg off the ground. She inspected the wound but found no deep cuts, she must have been hit by the shield and broke something. Holding her paw Melissa blew onto the wound, her breath laced with healing magic, the pain seeped away while the wound healed. The wolf barked happily licking her face while Melissa scratched behind her ears.

Melissa looked ahead at the path leading further up to the ruins. Following her gave the wolves paced ahead of her looking back as if asking to go ahead. Before she left she took the coin pouch from the dead warriors belt and continued on. She and her furry friends continued onward, they came upon the ruins and encountered more bandits, not surprising, unlike they first two they didn't bother trying to talk to her and just attacked. There were six, split evenly between long and close range combat. Three bows, a war hammer, battle axe and a one handed sword. The three melee combatants charged down the stone stairway toward them. Melissa threw some ice magic onto the stairs causing the bandits to slip and down the stairs, one was lucky enough to only have a few bruises while the other two not so much. One of the two, a woman, busted her head open while the other Petite man broke an arm and his long nose.

The wolves made quick work of the injured two before focusing on the one remaining bandit in front of them. Melissa readied a spell in her hand, reaching forward she pulled one archer off the platform above. Screaming she landed face first into the snow her body bending at an unnatural angle. "Nallia! Kill that bitch!" a man cried angrily ordering the other archer to fire an arrow at Melissa. In response she quickly turned the snow into a wall of ice blocking the arrows. "Damn!" He growled looking to his fallen comrades. He counted four others and Melissa behind her wall of ice, but where were the wolves? "Look out behind you!" His ally called. The man turned just in time for the wolves to sink their teeth into him, his scream of fear echoing across the mountain. Knocking his arrow the remaining bandit took aim. His legs were kicked from the back forcing him to his knees as a hand grab his neck. He grabbed hold of a slim wrist and turned to meet Melissa's ice cold gaze.

_Where is the claw?_ She demanded.

He was shocked hearing her words in his head. "Like I would tell you, I'm dead regardless either by you or those damn dogs."

_I'd rather not kill you if I can avoid it._

"That attitude will get you killed." Grabbing the dagger on his wristband he thrust it at her neck, only to find his hand and forearm missing. A sudden rush of pain went through his mind telling him about his arm, at the same time Melissa electrocuted him causing him to scream in pain. After about twenty seconds his body went limp and his body was smoking, giving the smell of burnt meat. Dispelling the storm spell she tossed his severed hand, which she cut off with her magic, onto his seared corpse. The wolves walked up to her happily panting waiting for her order. Melissa looked over to the door, after taking their coin pouches she walked through the large old metal door the wolves following behind her. Inside was warmer but that was more for the wolves then her, there was a fire on the other side of some fallen pillars. There was a fallen bandit on the ground surrounded by, what could only be described as, giant rats. Upon seeing them, they made a beeline for her and her furry friends. Snapping her fingers she lit the rats fur of fire, they squealed in pain and quickly died. The light shone from the other side was likely a campfire, focusing her magic she pulled a magic bow from her inventory. Staying in the shadows she rounded the pillar and peered around the edge, her sights were set on two more bandits, a man and a woman both sitting by the fire cooking a meal.

_Look up. _Her voice called to them, instinctively they looked up trying to find something that wasn't there. Pulling back on the string the bow created a magic green glowing arrow ready to be fired. She released the string and the magic arrow split in two that sought out and landed in the necks of both bandits. Blood was seeping from the wounds that simultaneously started filling their lungs causing them both to drown. The two were flopping around on the ground wildly as she walked up to them. They could see her walking to them they glared at her angrily, kneeling before the man Melissa kissed him on the forehead using her knowledge of necromancy to drain what little life force he had left effectively killing him. She did the same to the woman, who was out of strength by this point and just laying there, before looking to the cooking pot. Grabbing one of her own bowls and a spoon she decided to eat lest the stew go to waste, she got out several pet dishes and let the wolves enjoy some of the stew. After their meal she looked to the chest close to her, after opening it she took the Septims' leaving behind a iron mace and some arrows.

She walked casually through the ruins running into the occasional bandit or rodent. Not long into the ruins and the place was filling with spider webs, likely the same giant frostbite spiders she ran into at Helgen. Sure enough she ran into a corridor and rectangular room that had six of these spider in all. All of the started swarming her likely wanting her and the wolves for a meal. It wasn't going to be that easy, much like the rats before she ignited the spiders cooking them alive. She moved the spiders away with Telekinesis and continued onward, soon after she heard the voice of a man calling out to several people she didn't know. They were likely the other bandits, coming into a large room filled with spider webs she set her eyes on a dark skinned man with red eyes caught in a wall of webs. "Hey you there! Help me before… oh gods…" He was shaking nervously looking up, following his gaze she set her eyes on a massive spider descending from the ceiling, she could see that the thing was badly injured and thought it wouldn't take much more damage before it died. Even if it wasn't injured she wouldn't hold back against it. Concentrating her magic she lifted the massive spider into the air, it was trying to get back on the ground but she would let it. With her other hand she pulled the spiders legs into itself keeping it from moving before crushing the creature with its own exoskeleton. Tossing it to the side she approached the man who stared in disbelief.

"...By the eight, that was incredible." He said. _Where is the claw? _She demanded. "What… was that you?"

_Is there anyone else here?_ She asked him in return. "Right fair point, anyways I have the claw. Listen, I know how it all works. The claw, the door, cut me down and I'll show you! You won't believe the kinds of things the nords have hidden here." _I'm not here to help you, I'm only here for the claw. Once you have your treasure I'm taking it back to Riverwood._

"R-Right, cut me down so we both can get out of here." He said nervously. Taking a deep breath she released a torrent of flames burning the spider webs while somehow managing to leave the man unscathed, however his hide armor was singed. "Please don't ever do that again." He asked visibly shaking. _Go get your treasure, the sooner you do, the sooner I get the claw._ He nodded and turned to the tunnel behind him. "The doors this way!" As they walked Melissa couldn't help but eye his notably dark skin. _Why is your skin so dark? Did you fall in a pit of ash or something?_

"Have you ever seen a dark elf before?" He replied with a question of his own. _Dark elf? No, I've seen Fire Elves, Ice Elves and Storm Elves, but never a dark elf._ He looked at her as if she was insane. "Where exactly are you from?"

_Lands far, far from here._ She replied, they rounded a corner leading into a long hallway with ancient carvings etched into the walls. "Up there, that's the door!" The dark elf said running up to said door. The door was large, had three presumably rotating rings and a circular pad in the middle with three hole at the end of some kind of claw. The elf took the claw from his bag and looked at its palm. "Ok so rotate this one and this one." He said pressing on the outer ring once and the middle ring twice. They spun on their own and stopped when another symbol replaced the previous one. Placing the claw in the doors claw holes he pushed and gave it a turn. The door lurched down a bit then slowly sank into the ground giving them access to the chamber beyond. _That was a little too easy. I feel as though this door wasn't meant to keep people out._ "Who cares! The doors open!" The elf laughed greedily running into the cavers. _Oi! Watch for traps!_ He voice falling on deaf ears. She followed behind him at a walking pace while examining the claw he left behind. There was nothing special about it other then it being a claw shaped key made of gold. Looking up she saw the elf reach the top of the staircase onto a large platform, him still laughing like an idiot. However as she got closer to the stairs she noticed it was quite, the elf's laughter no longer present. _Hey did you find your treasure?_ She called up to him as she made the climb up herself. Reaching the top she found the elf dead with a draugr standing over him, she facepalmed herself. The slap from her facepalm alerted the draugr and he drew his sword ready to fight her. Rather then dealing with this undead she called forth a Trent, the creature bursting through the stone floor in front of her. Would you please _kill that undead creature and bring me back it's body._

The Trent groaned in acknowledgment stepping forward, the draugr swung at the Trent striking its arm only for it to be hit with a retaliatory strike from the tree launching in off the platform to the cavern floor below. Following after the draugr the Trent leapt to the ground below. Meanwhile Melissa looked inside the chest that the elf died on top of. There was a large amount of Septims, a couple of gems, an enchanted sword of fire, and lastly a sort of stone slab. The stone had a written language on it or a bunch of claw marks. Likely the former but she wasn't sure. She took everything in the chest and turned to see the Trent walking up the stairs carrying a headless draugr by the leg. Dropping the old corpse to the ground Melissa thanked him and the Trent receded back into the crack it sprouted from. When the tree was gone silence was all that remained, that's when she heard the whispers coming from behind her. She turned but only saw the curved wall, it had similar markings to the stone she pulled from the chest. Her curiosity got the better of her, she approached the wall slowly. As she got closer she could feel some kind of force or power coming from the wall, specifically one of the words. Although it was in a language unknown to her she could read what this word said. Fus. The word was Force. She could not understand how she knew, only that she did. She had the claw and some extra treasure, teleporting away she reappeared in her home, The Sultans Palace.

"Melissa!" Penny Dreadful cried as she tackled her. "I was so worried, don't ever do that again!" Melissa smiled petting her head. _Penny this wasn't under my control, it just happened. _Melissa waited for her to reply but she didn't say anything. Brushing her hair away from her eyes Melissa was shocked to see Penny was asleep on top of her. Melissa chuckled to herself, getting up she carried Penny bridal style to bed before she herself passed out for the night.

**This was a long first chapter. I hope you all liked it and I'll get back with chapter 2 as soon as I can.**


End file.
